1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data networks, and more specifically to a technique for providing a feedback-based data network for dynamically adapting to changing network conditions.
2. Background
The merging of computers and communications has had a profound influence on the way computer systems are organized. As computer technology advances, the role of computer networks steadily increases. Various types of computer networks include internetworks (e.g., the Internet), local area networks (LANs), metropolitan area networks (MANs), and wide area networks (WANs).
The use of networks such as LANs or WANs allows data or other information to be exchanged over large distances at a reasonable speed, and at relatively low cost. Although conventional network systems are advantageous for a variety of reasons, implementing and maintaining such networks presents an ongoing problem. Moreover, a network may span a plurality of separate LANs and/or WANs to create the impression of a unified network. This has greatly complicated the implementation, maintenance, and control of system parameters within the network.
As the use of computer networks proliferates, there exists an increasing need to improve computer network designs and implementations in order to facilitate the management, implementation, and modification of such networks.
According to specific embodiments of the invention, a technique is provided for implementing a feedback-based data network which is able to automatically and dynamically monitor characteristics of various aspects of the network and adapt to changing network conditions by dynamically and automatically modifying selected network parameters in order to achieve a desired performance level.
According to a specific embodiments of the invention, a method and computer program product are disclosed for providing dynamic configuration of network elements in a data network. The data network includes at least one network element having a plurality of operating parameters associated therewith. The operating parameters associated with a selected network element are related to at least one control parameter of that element. Operating parameter information relating to at least one network element is reported to a data store within the network. The network element may then receive notification of an event relating to a change in network conditions. In a specific embodiment, this change in network conditions is related to at least one control parameter associated with the network element. Updated information relating to the at least one control parameter is then retrieved, and used to dynamically configure the network element to thereby affect operation of the network element. Where the event relates to changing conditions in the network, the network element may be automatically and dynamically configured to adapt to the changing network conditions using the updated information.
An alternative embodiments of the present invention disclose a method and computer program product for providing dynamic feedback control of network elements in a data network. The data network includes at least one network element having a plurality of operating parameters associated therewith. The operating parameters associated with a selected network element are related to at least one control parameter of that element. Operating parameter information relating to a first portion of network elements is provided to a data store. Updated control information is then received by at least one network element. The updated control information may be generated in response to the information reported to the data store, and may be used for affecting operation of the network element. The network element is then automatically configured using the updated control information to thereby affect its operation.
An additional embodiment of the present invention provides a dynamically configurable data network comprising at least one network element having a plurality of operating parameters associated therewith. The operating parameters associated with a selected network element are related to at least one control parameter of that element. The network element is operable to report at least a portion of its operating parameter information to a data store. The network element is further operable to retrieve updated information relating to at least one control parameter of the element in response to receiving notification of an event relating to changing conditions in the network. The element is further operable to automatically configure itself using the retrieved updated information to thereby affect at least one of its operating parameters. Moreover, the updated information may be used to cause the network element to automatically and dynamically adapt to the changing network conditions.
A further embodiment of the present invention is directed to a dynamically configurable network element in a feedback-based adaptive network. The element comprises at least one CPU, memory, a data structure for storing control information used for configuring the network element, and an event handling entity operable to receive event notification information. The event handling entity is further operable to report errors detected by the network element to an event notification server.